Sweet Escape
Sweet Escape Lyrics The Losers Girls: Woo hoo, yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Izzy: If I could escape I would, but first of all let me say I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way (with The Losers Girls: Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floor It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator) Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold Ginger (The Losers Girls): If I could escape (escape) And recreate a place as my own world (own world) And I could be your favorite girl (Forever), perfectly together Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? Charice (The Losers Girls): If I could be sweet (be sweet) I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl) I didn't mean for you to get hurt (Forever) We can make it better Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) The Losers Girls (Ginger): Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoo Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo Woo hoo, (yeah) yee hoo Tink: You let me down I'm at my lowest boiling point Come help me out I need to get me out of this joint Come on, let's bounce Counting on you to turn me around Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground Charice (with The Losers): So, (baby), times getting a little (crazy) I've been getting a little (lazy) Waiting for you to come (save me) I can see that you're (angry) By the way the you (treat me) Hopefully you don't (leave me) Want to take you (with me) Ginger (The Losers Girls): If I could escape (escape) And recreate a place as my own world (own world) And I could be your favorite girl (Forever), perfectly together Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? Charice (The Losers Girls): If I could be sweet (be sweet) I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl) I didn't mean for you to get hurt (So ever) We can make it better Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) The Losers Girls (Ginger): Woo hoo, yee hoo Woo hoo, (If I could escape) yee hoo Woo hoo, (If I could escape) yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Izzy and Charice with The Losers Girls: Cause I've been acting like sour milk that fell on the floor It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold Ginger (The Losers Girls): If I could escape (escape) And recreate a place as my own world (own world) And I could be your favorite girl (Forever), perfectly together Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? Charice (The Losers Girls): If I could be sweet (be sweet) I know I've been a real bad girl (bad girl) I didn't mean for you to get hurt (So ever) We can make it better Tell me, boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) The Losers Girls (Ginger): Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo Woo hoo, (to our sweet escape) yee hoo Woo hoo, (I wanna get away) yee hoo Woo hoo, (Yeah) yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Woo hoo, yee hoo Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs